Broken Faith
by ToiletBrushCat
Summary: Kanda never will forgive himself for leaving Allen behind to die. He's now a new transfer student at Black Order Academy. With class X things are bound to get interesting, especially when he discovers there may be a path to forgiveness after all. Yullen
1. Transfer Student

Reviews are very much appreciated!

Full Summary: Set in the modern day Kanda starts at a new school as a transfer student. On arrival he finds that this school is a _little_ different from his previous ones and has a lot too do with the past he tries so hard to forget. He has and never will forgive himself for leaving Allen behind to die all those years ago. But here, in this new school with a fresh start, can he make up for his past mistakes and repair a broken bond and faith?

* * *

><p><span>Broken Faith<span>  
><span>Chapter 1 - Transfer Student<span>

_Running as fast and hard as he could, he glanced over his shoulder to see if the pursuers had gained at all. They had. The tiny figure he dragged along side him was tiring fast, heavy pants easily heard over his own. He knew the boy was sick, could feel the clamminess of the tiny hand that held his own, and easily remembered the state the younger child had been in just earlier that evening._

_All the white corridors looked the same, lit by the identical florescent lights, making him feel like an insect in a pristine world. The boy beside him finally tripped over nothing, went down, and did not get back up. He pulled on his arm, trying to gain some kind of response, but, when receiving none, fell to his knees beside him and turned him over so he lay on his back. The shirtless boy's ribs jutted out of the flesh pulled tight over bones. The stomach was a concave, the chest above lurching in and out trying to get air into the resisting lungs. A pair of glassy grey eyes gazed sightlessly up at the ceiling and fever sweat dampened hair clung to the child's face._

_Putting his hand on the ground to lean forwards, he quickly withdrew the appendage to find a wet, red, sticky substance now staining his hand. A small pool had already formed next to the badly bandage, savaged left arm. He had torn the child's shirt to ribbons as substitute bandages at the lack of anything better to use. That was how they had been found so quickly. The drops of blood had left a trail straight to them, whilst also weakening the already frail boy. The only kind researcher had already stayed behind to try and hold the guards off, but had obviously failed._

_Mana had taken a strange liking to his charge at the research lab, and had come to look on the brunet with the similar mind set of a father. This was what had led to him organising the escape plan for the two of them. The researcher had known what the consequences would be if they were ever caught, but he could also understand why the man was going to the extent he was for the boy that had also softened his own heart._

_The younger child had only been introduced to him in the attempt to control his violent attitude towards all the employees. They thought if he grew attached to someone, threatening this other person would make him much more willing to listen to their orders after their threats towards him and the harsh beatings and punishments had failed. They had chosen well and the other boy had soon sneaked though his heart's defences to take over a surprisingly large portion of what he had thought, along with most others, to be frozen wastelands._

_However they had also underestimated him. Instead of him becoming weaker from his new attachment, he had found new strength, strength enough that they could no longer separate the two of them even when ordered to, as Kanda refused to see the other go, or let others harm him anymore than the experiments already did._

_He glanced up from his red hand to see that the guards were now startlingly close. Survival instincts kicking in, and he jumped up and pulled out his sword, much too long for his small form, but he had trained with it for many hours. However at a closer look it was obvious he could not defeat all the men heading their way. Running on pure instinct, he slid the weapon back into its sheath, and then turned to run, but stopped at the whimper which reached his ears._

"_...uu" He turned slowly, the glazed over grey orbs stared up at him in defeat. "Y...Y...Yuu?" Through his panic he knew he wanted nothing more than to stay with the other child, but at the same time he knew the only thing that awaited attempted escapees was death and his body automatically, beyond his control, moved to stop things coming to that dire conclusion. "Yuu? Yuu? Yuu!" His name was repeated over and over and was eventually cut off by a hair raising scream of pain which was also cut off too soon for it to mean anything good. Tears streamed down his face, but there was day light up ahead, and he did not turn back._

Kanda woke with a start, he was sweating harshly, and quickly whipped away the offending tear that had escaped for under his lid.

"Every damn night." He whispered. After a few more moments of just sitting and gripping the sheets in a death grip, he sighed. "Shower."

-x-

At a more suitable hour in the morning he walked onto the school grounds, through the large iron gates at the entrance. Students milled around, some chatting, a particularly large group hanging in the shade of a tree, and others heading towards the school building. Inspecting the structure, he had to admit he was impressed. All of the schools he had been to in the past had been the ugly modern monstrosities that had had more glass than actual walls, which was a major flaw in the design considering the heat of the Japanese summers. This school however was in a large town but set in a rather rural area, and appeared to have originally been some king of grand house made from stone. It did not even look Japanese. Kanda Yuu stared up at what would be his new school, until he got kicked out and thrown into the next one that thought they could handle him.

It was not like he tried to get expelled, in fact he quite enjoyed school and learning, not that he would ever tell anyone that. However it seemed to be the way things always worked out. The first time he had been framed by some bastard bullies who had thought they could pick on him. When they realised they had bit off more than they could chew they had ran to the nearest teacher and told her the reverse of the situation. The second had been an incident with a girl. She seemed to have had a crush on him and asked him out back to confess, he supposed, after all it never got round to that. _They_ had turned up. The girl witnessed the whole thing and by the next day there was a rumour going round he was involved in the mafia and he had been politely informed by the Headmaster that he was no longer welcome. After that he had lost track of how many schools he had been to across the country. The latest incident, however, he could still remember. Some idiot had said his hair was girly. Need this be explained any further?

Glancing up at the building one last time, he headed towards the front entrance, with a handy little sign on the door, claiming it to lead to the reception. He opened the heavy oak doors and walked up to a desk on the left side of the small room on the other side. A young woman with long pale hair, twisted into hundreds of thin plaits, which spilled down her back, and over the edge of the office chair, was sitting, reading a collection of papers that were spread out over her desk, with a phone pressed to her ear, talking to the person on the other end. He stood before her, crossing his arms in annoyance. After a few moments of her not noticing his presence he sighed exasperatedly, just as the door he had come through boomed shut. Startled, the lady looked up and smiled brightly at him, holding up a finger to indicate he should wait just a moment. After another minute she finally said good bye to the person on the other end and hung up. She then beamed up at him.

"Hey. How can I help you? You wouldn't be the transfer student, would you?" She said in a surprisingly soft, gentle voice.

"Che. Yes."

"Well then, Yuu-kun, if you could follow me please."

"It's Kanda." After a questioning look from the woman who was half way through rising from her chair, he elaborated. "Don't call me by my first name."

"All right dear. Come with me and I'll take you to the Principal's office. My name's Miss. Hevlaska. Mr. Reever and I are Komui's secretaries. Ah, right this way." She said as she walked through a door, gesturing for him to follow. "Komui-san. Komui-san! Geez! Lenalee's getting married." She finally said in a bored tone. Abruptly a mountain, of what Kanda had assumed to be a stack of papers, fell forwards to reveal both a desk and a man who stood howling with tears streaming down his face.

"Lenalee! How could you leave me? How could you do this to your doting brother? Why?" At the last word he fell forwards to sob on top of his now clear desk. An exasperated sigh, from beside him, gave Kanda he impression this happened a lot.

"Komui-san, everything's fine. I'm sure Lenalee is at the student council preparing with the rest of the members for the beginning of another year." A few sniffs later Komui's head re-emerged from his arms.

"You sure?"

"Yes. Now come on, this is Kanda, the transfer student Reever told you about." This seemed strange to Kanda, after all, should it not have been the Headmaster who approved and organised his transfer? Of course from what he had seen so far he could already guess that the Head was not the organised sort.

"Ah, Kanda! Tiedoll's son. I remember now! How is good old Tiedoll, haven't seen him in years, is he still painting?"

"He's still up to his usual stuff, that over emotional, old man." Kanda grumbled.

"Good to hear, good to hear! Now where on earth did I put those transfer papers...?"

"Komui-san, I gave them to Reever so you wouldn't lose them. We didn't want another incident like with Allen..."

"Oh, well go get him then!" Once Hevlaska had left the room, Komui turned his attention back to his new student. "So then," he began, folding his hands and placing them under his chin, "Tiedoll told me a lot about you." Kanda immediately stiffened, but other than that no emotion crossed his face.

"..."

"In particular, about where you're from..." Kanda's hand instantly went to his side, reaching under his conveniently long coat to the weapon that lay beneath. However, before he had the chance to complete his intended actions, he froze at the next statement that left his new Headmaster's mouth. "There's no need for the use of Mugen. I belong to an organisation that opposes N.O.A.H., the Black Order... I don't know if you've heard of us?" He finally asked into the sceptical silence that followed. A curt shake of the head led Komui to raise his eyebrows in surprise. "You mean to tell me General Tiedoll didn't tell you anything?"

"Either shut your god damn mouth or tell me what's going on." Said Kanda, using his lowest and most threatening tone. Komui unconsciously gulped uneasily, before beginning his explanation.

"General Tiedoll has been working with the Black Order for a great number of years. Our job is to oppose N.O.A.H. in any way feasible, slowing their progress and limiting their influences, on the world in general, as much as possible. We are fairly good at what we do, and over the last decade, or so, have become international, to keep up with N.O.A.H.'s own growth." Komui paused, letting Kanda process what he had heard so far. "General Tiedoll, as his title suggests, is a high ranking agent within the Black Order, and therefore is at liberty to complete tasks as he sees fit, not needing to contact us all that often. General is the highest status that can be obtained by an agent. There are currently only six who have achieved the honour of the title." Again Komui pause.

"Che, get on with it." Kanda said with obvious irritation.

"Well, General Tiedoll called me a couple of weeks ago informing me of your situation. I was quite shocked, you see this was the first anyone here had heard of you, and Tiedoll was quick to explain that he had hoped you could lead a normal life after everything you went though, however there were no more schools willing to take you on with your rather...dubious record. So he resorted to coming to us for help." Drumming his fingers lightly on the table the Headmaster continued. "You know you aren't the first General Tiedoll saved from them, there were two others, although they didn't nearly go through as much as you. You probably met them a few times, although you wouldn't have known they were agents. Daisya and Marie?" Komui looked on in expectancy, but was disappointed to only receive a slight deepening of the frown that had already been permanently in place. "Well Daisya was being transported to a research lab when Tiedoll intercepted the truck, before anything had even been done to him. Marie, on the other hand, was saved during a raid on one of their secret labs. They came here, shortly after their rescues, to train and what not." At some point during the conversation Hevlaska must have re-entered the room, for she now stepped forwards and laid out three pieces of paper on top of the dark wooden desk. "Ah, here we are. You will need to sign these, the usual papers when moving to a new school I assure you, after all, the Black Order doesn't exist... completely off the records. If you catch my drift..."

"Che." Kanda took the ball point pen, which was being held out to him by the secretary, and stepped forwards, reading the documents carefully before adding his signature to the appropriate places.

"Now, just a few more things before someone shows you round the buildings. There are the usual classes in place throughout the school, of a similar structure to every other school in the country. However, there is also class X. This is made up of people who are aware of the Order, due to various circumstances. In fact several of the members are also agents. You will be joining this class. Whilst the uniform will remain the same, you will also be allowed to customise it, as long as it gives you some kind of advantage in the training you take. Also, all student of that class must wear a badge to identify them as members." Hevlaska walked over to a filing cabernet sitting randomly towards the left side of the room, not pressed against any walls. On top was a box which she brought down and plucked a shiny metal object out of before discarding the box on the ground and walking back to them, dropping a silver broach into Kanda's hand. "You need to wear it on your right breast pocket, or left to you." Kanda pinned it in place under the two's gaze. "I'll just be showing you to the student council's room then..."

"Oh no you don't!" A new voice joined the conversation. A man had just entered the room. "You have a tonne of paper work to be getting on with, and I don't intend to let you anywhere near Lenalee until you're finished."

"Noooooooooo! But I need my precious Lenalee's coffee! What can I possible do without it?" The new man quickly blocked Komui's attempted dash to the door.

"Hevlaska, could you please take Kanda to them yourself, Komui has a lot of work to be getting on with, and it appears I will need to supervise him."

"Sure Reever-san, good luck. Please follow me Kanda-kun." With that Kanda and Hevlaska left Reever to deal with the now hysterical Komui, and the later led the younger through a maze of corridors and past countless rooms before they stood before another grand door similar to the one into the Headmaster's office. Hevlaska knocked smartly on it before opening it and stepping into the room beyond.

Following into the room, which was a lot larger than what he had been expecting, Kanda saw it was mostly taken up by a large conference style table, but on the other side of the table was a cluster of armchairs and sofas to sit, chat and relax in. The room was empty.

"Oh dear, where could they possible _all_ have gone?" Hevlaska chewed on her lip. "Someone should show up in the next few minutes, do you mind waiting on your own? I really must get back to reception; I'm expecting a call from HQ sometime this morning..."

"Che."

"Thanks! If any of them ask what you're doing here, say you're waiting for Lenalee Lee, she'll show you round. Kay?" And with that she hurried out the room and down the corridor.

After a few moments Kanda decided he might as well make himself comfortable while he waited, and headed over to one of the arm chairs, but came to a halt when the front of the sofa came into view, which's back had been to the door. There appeared to be a student curled up asleep on the cushions. Someone had obviously thrown a blanket over the figure, as he was thoroughly tucked in, with someone's jumper folded and placed under the head. Kanda tentatively guessed the figure to be male, but was only speculating as he was facing the other way and had a hood up. This also made Kanda suppose he was a member of class X as the uniform had been customised: the hood was not part of the original dress code. What the boy's excuse was, on the other hand, he had no idea, accept, maybe, he specialised in tailing people, so did not want people seeing his face...? What seemed more important to him at that moment, however, was waking the brat so he could find out wherever this Lenalee was so he could get on with things. He was just about to kick him off the sofa when the door creaked as it re-opened.

"Allen-kun? You awake?" Came a soft, whispered voice. "Oh!" Kanda looked over the back of the sofa, to see a young girl with two pigtails, probably the same age as himself, poking her head round the edge of the door. She was clearly shocked by his presence, but her eyes soon narrowed in suspicion. He quickly realised that he was still leaning over the sofa where she must know this Allen guy was sleeping.

"I was told to wait here for Lenalee." He said in explanation, as he smugly realised he had been correct on the sleeper's gender, if the name was anything to go by.

"I'm Lenalee." The girl replied cautiously. "And you are...?"

"Kanda."

"Oh! The transfer! Right, I'd better show you where all your classrooms are then. Did Komui-nee-san give you your timetable and locker number?" Kanda began to shake his head, but it appeared Lenalee had suddenly taken to staring intently at his chest. A little exasperated, he was about to make some icy remark until her next words. "No need. Class X, huh? You can just follow me around for the day." She pointed to the silver cross that was pinned too her own chest. She glanced up at the clock briefly before continuing. "There's still time to go get you a locker before morning registration. Come on." She walked back out the room and he followed.

They soon arrived in a small room empty other that a single wall covered by a block of lockers, seven across and three up. Lenalee led the way up to one on the far left, a top locker that was already unlocked with the door hanging open half way. She reached in, took a single key that had been sitting inside, and held it out to Kanda, which he took and threw a few things into the metal container before locking it and pocketing the key.

"Okay, first thing we have home room, then geography. After break we have chemistry and after lunch-" She was interrupted by someone else entering the room.

"...Kay. See you later Tammy." A girly giggle followed the suggestive sentence and a red head walked in.

"Hey Lavi!"

"Ah, Lena-lady! What a fine day it is! Let's go frolic in the sun~!" The boy threw his arm over Lenalee's shoulder and grinned manically before noticing Kanda's presence. "Oh! And who's this? Surely this can't be your secret lover! I don't blame you, what with the way Komui is, but you didn't tell little old me?" At this he pretended to sob, but finally turned so Kanda could see him straight on and was a little amused that this Lavi person had a large and very obvious black patch covering his left eye.

"Lavi!" Lenalee cried indignantly. "This is the transfer student. I'm showing him round!"

"Sure, sure, whatever you say Lenalee-chan." Then his eye darted around the room in an attempt to find something before coming to rest on the girl once more. "So, what've you done with dear little Allen?"

"He was still sleeping."

"Poor Allen. Cross really must have gotten into deep shit again."

"Yeah, he said something about never even getting to bed last night! Apparently he got the money, then got chased by the guys from the casino and _then_ got _lost_! I don't think he even got home till sometime this morning, and even then he had to come to school."

"Yeah, well I'd better go wake him up, he'll freak if he misses any of the lessons... How was he? - Before he went to sleep, as in."

"Just Allen." She bit down on her lip nervously. "I wouldn't have left him alone, but..." A frown appeared on Lavi's face, distorting it and deepening as the seconds went by. Kanda looked on in increasing frustration as he tried, unsuccessfully, to find meaning behind their evasive words.

"Well I'd better go then. Nice meeting you Yuu-chan! See you around!" And with that the red head ran out the room and out of sight leaving a fuming Kanda, and Lenalee, who was nervously giggling, behind. Underneath it all, Kanda couldn't shake the feeling that the red head had been worried.

* * *

><p>Please review and let me know what you all think! Xxx<p> 


	2. Split Personality

Huge thanks to the following for reviewing on the first chapter:  
>AliceTop; Animeloverx175; xPandoraHeartx; pjunchai; memepixie; Cool; kittygirl123; jewelrinoa<p>

And another huge thank you to AliceTop who has not only reviewed but helped me a great deal with beta-ing on this chapter and the previous!  
><strong>THANKYOU!<strong>

And now… on with the chapter! xxx

* * *

><p><span>Broken Faith<span>  
><span>Chapter 2 – Split Personality<span>

_He awoke slowly, his head pounding and his left arm had gone numb, however he could still remember the unbearable throb that had engulfed the limb earlier... Slowly he opened his eyes and found he was lying on the hard cement floor of his cell. If the bruises he could feel forming across his right side were anything to go by he would say he had been thrown in there. What he was doing in his cell he did not know. The last thing he remembered was trying to escape with Mana and Yuu, and Mana had stayed behind after they were discovered. After that everything had gotten hazy and he only remembered bits and pieces. That he was in that cell now meant he had been recaptured, but did not tell him what had happened to the other two. He tried to lift his body enough to sit but as he did so a bolt of pain ran through his head and down his arm. He fell back, hitting his head on the concrete and black blotches swarmed across his vision._

_The door on his left opened, sending a beam of light into the damp prison. He heard someone muttering under their breath, and then said loud enough for him to hear._

"_So you're awake? ...Answer me you piece of filth." He was too tired and his vision was fading fast. His thoughts were falling into the idleness that came before unconsciousness, and he found himself pondering on when he had last eaten. It must have been a day ago at least. He was suddenly forced back to awareness by someone grabbing him by the throat and slowly lifting him. The hand squeezed lightly and a small gasp escaped his dry lips and tears escaped his half open eyes. Yuu had always called him such a baby for crying, but he had always held him until he stopped, even though he called it bothersome. Now, though, he was not there. The hand tightened briefly again before dropping him to the hard cold floor, only, this time, to be raised by his own hair. "The Boss wants to see you. Then you can say goodbye to your pathetic excuse of a life, it's your turn for the 14__th__ experiment." A cruel laugh rang out around them and the boy found himself being dragged down passages by the mess of locks atop his head._

_He must have passed out at some point, for, the next thing he knew, his face was pressing into a soft carpet. As his eyes slowly gained focus he was surprised to see two well polished shoes in front of him._

"_You've been a naughty boy." A cheerful voice rang out; he recognised it and felt himself stiffen with fear. A whimper broke free. He quickly bit down his bottom lip to stop any more involuntary sounds escaping. Once again he was lifted by his hair so his face was upturned to see the Earl's face directly. "_Where is he_?" It escaped as a hiss between the bared teeth and a shiver ran down his spine. All he could do was shake his head a little from side to side, as much as the grip on him allowed. A kick to the ribs sent him flying and moments later he was set before the Earl once more. "Come now, tell me Allen-kun."..._

-x-

Lavi strode into the student council office, and quickly headed over to the sofa, hastily walking round the edge of the meeting table.

"Allen-Chan! Time to wake up! Lessons are starting in-" He came to an abrupt halt at the sight that met him, as the younger boy finally came into view. "Allen!" He called in panic and rushed to his friend's side. Allen was sitting on the floor, with his back pressed against the seat of the sofa, and his knees curled up to his chest. He had both his hands covering his ears, and a steady stream of tears left tracks down his pale cheeks. His white hair was held back by his hood which had half fallen back and Lavi reached forwards to pull it up all the way. The younger boy had once told him that the hood made him feel safer, like it was a barrier between him and the outside world when he needed to feel safe. Allen seemed to notice the other student's presence, but obviously was not fully awake from the nightmares, which Lavi knew were an every night, or sleep, occurrence. He lashed out, a small cry escaping his pink chewed lips; he managed to push Lavi away from himself.

"... Don't know...please...don't-…please...NO..."

"Allen! Allen! ALLEN!" The red head at last grabbed hold of Allen's wrists and held them still. At the sudden restraint, the younger froze and blinked up at the other.

"...Lavi?" He croaked, and tears fell anew.

"It's okay Allen, it's just me. It was just a dream, everything's alright." He pulled Allen into a warm comforting embrace.

"Lavi." He sighed, but the tears would not stop, and a few moments later he stiffened and Lavi pulled him away to get a good look at him. The boy's face had gone eerily blank, and the tears had stopped abruptly. His right hand reached up and it's thin, pale fingers picked the red ribbon that was round his neck loose, pulled it off, and put it into an inside pocket of his coat. The gloved left deftly wiped away the remains of the salty water on his cheeks.

"Hey." Lavi said dejectedly. By this point, after knowing Allen for the last three years, he knew the signs of the switch, and was quick to identify which of Allen's four personalities were in control.

"You almost let us break again."

"I thought we already established that you and Allen are different."

"Different, but the same. We're a whole that split. We belong together, but if things keep going the way they do, that won't happen."

"But we were making progress!"

"You mean with Dark?" Lavi nodded. "They only partially combined. There's still an obvious difference in personality. We probably have Cross to thank for that, since his constant debts mean him losing that aspect could get him in serious trouble, but Allen is aware and mostly in control of it now. We were in Dark 'mode' for most of last night, actually."

"What really happened last night?" Lavi asked curiously.

"...Debt collectors. Again. They came round the house last night and we had to challenge them to a round of poker because we didn't have the money, not after the last lot just a couple of days ago. Well, anyway, seemed they didn't like being cheated on, even if they couldn't prove it. They chased us for over an hour and by the time they gave up, we, no, _Allen_ was lost."

"So..." Lavi attempted to change the subject, "you come up with a name yet? I mean, Allen is Allen, and Dark was pretty easy to come up with, but you, you just seem emotionless..."

"I'm not emotionless." He stated sharply, partially proving otherwise, other than the fact that his face remained blank and his voice immediately returned to monotone. "When we were a whole, Allen would refer to me as his mask." At the cock of a red eyebrow, he continued. "We used me as a defence of sorts; never letting anyone too close or letting them know what we thought or felt... I guess the only real difference between before and now is I do look rather blank..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well before we would always smile, hide behind a smile and polite facade. Now I'm just kind of empty..." He drifted off and stared into space over Lavi's shoulder before physically shaking himself to bring himself back to the present. "Anyway," he glanced up at the clock, "didn't you come here to take me to lessons?"

"Ah! Crap! I'm so late!" The boy before Lavi cackled disturbingly, whilst keeping a contrastingly straight face. "Hey! So you got a bit of Dark Allen in you too!" The boy's grey eyes rolled in his sockets.

"Come _on_ already. You've got to drop me off at my class room first."

"Yeah, well that wouldn't be a problem, if it weren't for your awful sense of direction." He helped the boy up and grabbed and put on the now slightly crumpled jumper he had left behind earlier for Allen to use as a pillow. They were already walking along the corridor outside Allen's classroom before he spoke again. "Hey! And there you were blaming it on Allen; it's all three of you who get lost!"

"I already told you! We're the same person. You can hardly blame my faults on me!"

"But blaming it on Allen _is_ you, Beansprout!"

"Urgh! Just shut up Baka-Usagi!" The boy's cheeks were now pink from rage and he had stopped in his tracks, blinking a couple of times. "What...? How did I get...?" His long, delicate fingers reached up to his neck, and Lavi let him work it out for himself. "Oh." At the absence of the ribbon he automatically reached into his inner pocket to pull it out and retied it. "Sorry." He said once he was done. He looked down at the floor, letting his hair hide his face.

"...'s alright, Beansprout."

"It's Allen!" He yelled perking right back up, but the annoyance soon evaporated, and he frowned down at his feet again.

"I said it was okay, didn't I? Besides, it was our fault for leaving you to sleep on your own like that. We know better." It was Lavi's turn to stare at the ground.

"No, it's my fault. I should just get over it already. It was years ago. I'm such an _idiot_!"

"Shut up, Allen, we've been through this enough times already. There's no way anyone could get over _that_ so easily." Lavi said sharply. Allen looked down again and chewed on his bottom lip. "Now, come on," he continued softly. He reached out and tucking some of Allen's hair behind his ear, beneath the shadowed hood, "or you'll be late for your lesson. You already missed registration."

"Damn! See you at lunch, Lavi." A small smile lit up his face and he hastily walked away.

"Allen! Wrong way!" The red head sniggered at Allen's expression as he changed direction and walked into his classroom. How he could do that when the correct room was in sight, Lavi did not know. It just did not seem possible, except Allen was not exactly normal, and he briefly thought over the other General's eccentric points in their personalities. He was actually quite glad that Allen's was so easy to handle. He sighed and headed in the direction of his own class.

When he stepped into the room, he quickly apologised to Miranda, who was taking their first lesson, 'Geography'. Geography was, in fact, class X's term for another type of lesson entirely. Miranda was currently explaining a floor plan of a recently abandoned N.O.A.H. branch. She was pointing out all the different attributes of the building and describing how one of the Black Order's teams had used the layout to their advantage when attacking the base.

"Sorry Miranda! Had to drop Allen off at his lesson, you know what he's like" He said rolling his eyes, and strolled confidently to his seat at the back of the room between Lenalee and the usually empty place, which was now filled by the transfer.

"How was he?" Lenalee asked, chewing on her lip and her eyes wide with worry.

"Not good..." He muttered in reply, not wanting to give too much information with the now dubbed 'Yuu-chan' discretely listening in on their conversation. She nodded her head, but he noticed the way her forehead remained creased with worry and how her eyes remained downcast. "He's fine now. Almost ended up lost, _after_ I showed him to his room, too!" This made her look up and giggle, but there was still a light wrinkle between her brows.

"Che. I thought this 'Allen' was in class X." They both looked round to the transfer.

"Ah, Yuu-chan, Yuu-chan, you really mustn't listen in on other people's conversations, you know, dear." Lavi scolded and shook his finger at the long haired teen with a big grin on his face. Lenalee looked horror stricken, having already gotten a grasp on Kanda's personality, and winced in sympathy as the red head yelled out in pain, having been hit over the head with a sheathed sword. "W-what? What are you doing with that in lesson times?" Kanda completely ignored the question and hung the sword back on his belt, to hide beneath his coat once more. He then turned to face the front where the teacher, Miranda he reminded himself, was stuttering over her teachings. "Hey, hey, its okay Yuu-chan, I'll tell you. After all, your one of us now." He glanced round in time to see Lavi blink, or he guessed it could have been a wink since the other eye was beneath the patch.

"Don't call me by my first name, you Baka-Usagi!" He hissed. Lavi stared at Kanda for a short time in shock before bursting into laughter. Miranda glanced their way nervously before continuing.

"Ha-ha! You're as bad as Allen! Will you at least tell me what seems remotely similar to a rabbit of all things? I really don't see the similarity. There must be something if you both went and gave me the same pet name!" Kanda just seemed to get even more pissed.

"It's not a fucking pet name, you damn Usagi! Can't you tell when you're being insulted?" However Kanda couldn't help but think of the young boy he had seen years ago, back when he was still a prisoner of N.O.A.H. He had seen, briefly along with his cell mate, a boy with red hair. The scientists there had always referred to him as Rabbit, because he didn't have a name. A kid taken off the street. Just like Allen. Rabbit had only been at the main base for two days and Kanda had only seen him twice, once after one of the experiments, on the way back to his cell, and the second when he saw the boy being taken, along with a few others, to a truck, for transporting to another base. "Wait...Rabbit...?" A frown suddenly darkened the red head's face. "You're the boy from the labs. Number 4389, Rabbit." Kanda didn't usually remember the others children's, from those times, names and numbers, but Rabbit had left an impression on him. The way he observed everything calmly and calculatingly. Never had the child cried, even though he had been new.

"Shut up."

"Lavi, calm down." Lenalee had her hand on his shoulder to calm him.

"Che. So I was right." The red head took a deep breath before replying.

"Yes. I take it you were there too then."

"Che. How long for you."

"Two days. Three including travel. Me and Lenalee were lucky. What...what about you?" He asked tentatively.

"Three-"

"Three days for you to, huh." The red head interrupted.

"Three years." Lenalee and Lavi looked on in shock.

"Th-three YEARS!" The girl screeched. The whole class swivelled to stare at the small group at the back of the room.

"S-sorry Miranda! Lenalee's not feeling well. Me and Yuu-chan'll go take her to the infirmary."

"Ah, yes, of course. F-feel better soon Lenalee-San." Miranda stuttered as the three of them walked out the door, Kanda and Lenalee being dragged along by Lavi, Lenalee still too shocked to realise what was happening, and Kanda not wanting to go.

"We'd better finish this in the student council room, where we won't be over heard." Kanda snatched his arm out of Lavi's grip, drawing their procession to a halt.

"What makes you think I want to finish this at all?" He said in an icy tone.

"Ah, but Yuu-chan we have so much to talk about. Plus we have yet to answer your question 'bout our sweet little Moyashi-Chan!"

"Don't call me by my first name!" Kanda glared at the other teen. Mean while Lenalee finally regained her voice.

"_Three years_!" She near shrieked again. "How did you _survive_ that long?"

"Lenalee, when we're out of the way of innocent ears." Lavi said sternly. The girl looked around, only then seeming to realise just where they were. At the comprehension of the situation, she nodded her head and started off in the direction Kanda remembered the student council room to be in. He also decided that there was no point resisting. Besides, he was now curious about this Allen, who he guessed was the one the Baka-Usagi had nicknamed Moyashi. He trailed behind the two obviously close friends that both had their lips tightly pressed together, noticeably suppressing questions they there desperate to have answered. Once they reached the heavy wooden door once more and it had boomed shut behind them, they all went and sat at one end of the table. Lavi sat at the head and Lenalee perched on the edge of the table beside him. Kanda stood behind a chair just a couple of places away from them.

"Three _years_!" Lenalee said again, to start up the conversation once more. Kanda shrugged.

"I've known longer." He said nonchalantly. Lavi and Lenalee both nodded with slightly saddened faces. "Although, I don't know of anyone who _escaped_ after a longer time period." He continued. The two others present quickly glance up at him.

"We do." Lavi breathed. Kanda's eyes narrowed.

"Allen-kun." Lenalee whispered in an equally quiet voice.

"He was in there for over _five_ years. No one's sure how he survived so long. All we can gather is he was a 'successful' experiment. Maybe that's why they kept him alive..."

"Allen-Kun's not part of class X because he's already a General."

"Yup, the youngest General _ever_." Lavi stated proudly. "I recorded it myself when he was brought in by Cross and tested by the higher ups." And then he muttered: "My first ever record." He looked up and caught Kanda staring at his eye patch. "Ha-ha," he laughed without humour, "this old thing. Considering your own... past, I think you know it is unlikely to leave that place without scars. Both physical and mental."

"I was one of the lucky ones." Lenalee whispered. "They never got round to anything before I was rescued. ...Good thing too. If they had, I'd hate to think what brother would have done..." She shivered at the thought.

"Probably nuked the place!" Said Lavi cheerfully. Kanda looked on, obviously not believing a word that left the red head's lips, but Lavi just continued to grin at him, and he could not help but begin to doubt his own disbelief.

"Che."

"So what did they do to you...?" Lenalee asked tentatively. As lucky as she had been, she knew there was no way to last three years unscathed. Kanda just glared at the two of them for a few moments before deciding to cooperate. _Just for now._ He promised himself.

"Regenerative abilities. I'm the closest they got to success whilst I was still there."

"Wow." Lavi sounded impressed. "Never heard of that before. Then again, they must have perfected it since then; I've seen some of N.O.A.H. using it personally. Just recently, too."

"They fucked around with my Magique, too. Got my sword here, Mugen. She can cut through _anything_." He eyed the red head's throat suggestively. Lavi swallowed noisily.

"You aren't the only one with weapons. The Black Order has experimented with Magique too. I have Innocent Magique, they applied mine to my boots, which now allow me to do things that otherwise would not have been humanly possible."

"Yup, I have the Innocent sort too, but mine's in my hammer. I can resize it at will." Lavi said, continuing the subject. "And again, Allen's special when it comes to this. Only two of his personalities can use Magique, and even then it isn't through an object. It doesn't affect him all that much though. He's been so thoroughly trained in every weapon imaginable that I doubt anyone could beat him! Except the other Generals, of course... but even they'd probably have to gang up on him a bit!"

"What the hell do you mean personalities?"

"You know people don't leave that place without some kind of injury, physical or otherwise psychologically, usually both. Allen was fine physically when he turned up. Mentally is another story. Don't suppose you heard of the 14th experiment whilst you were at the N.O.A.H. HQ?" Kanda's eyes widened considerably.

"No one ever comes back…"

"Yep, that's the one. Allen came back. The experiment succeeded but completely messed him up. No one knows just what the experiment's objective was but Allen's been split up into four completely different personalities. However I'd like to think we're making progress, after all we've sort of got him down to three now!"

"Che, so why does he have a class X uniform if he's in normal classes?"

"Ooh, getting interested are you Yuu-chan~?" Lavi smirked, but then winced as Kanda's grip on the chair in front of him tightened suddenly and the wood cracked with the force. "Hey, hey! Watch it! We'll have to pay for that if you break it!" The red head gulped at the glare that was sent in his direction however and so decided to just sate the swordsman's curiosity.

"Allen-chan is already a General, even though he didn't receive his training here, so doesn't come to our lessons. However the disguise for the Black Order's class is that we are all excellent students that excel in our studies, so Allen's excuse is he only particularly stands out in sports and therefore only joins us for 'P.E.' or more accurately Magique and weapons training and practice."

"In fact, I was trying to tell you earlier before Lavi interrupted us this morning, we have 'P.E.' this afternoon so you'll meet him then!" Lenalee added cheerfully.

* * *

><p>Please review and let me know what you think!<br>Both corrections and critiques are welcome as long as they are fair!  
>xxx<p> 


	3. Fourteenth Experiment

Massive thank you to the following people for reviewing on the previous chapter:  
>xPandoraHeartx; crazycomedian; ninemine; pjunchai; Animeloverx175; midnighticelover; Cole; KingRabbit; BehindTheSky; moshimellow; Lord Kharl; silverXshadow; .Lollipops; hinata0710; sayuki09; kandaz; BlueStar1937; Kumika95.<p>

And now… on with the chapter! Xxx

* * *

><p><span>Broken Faith<span>  
><span>Chapter 3 – Fourteenth Experiment<span>

_He woke slowly from his troubled sleep, memories flashing through his mind, reminding him of what had happened before he lost consciousness. The brief flashes were of the men who had chased and eventually cornered him in an alley. They had kicked him around some before finally shoving a rag that smelt funny to his face. The last thing he remembered was breathing in the strange stench and then everything became black. Now that he though back on the memory he realised that the cloth must have been soaked in chloroform to knock him out. This reminded him a little too much of the rumours of how so many of the other street kids had gone missing over the last month or so. Nothing was ever found of them and they never reappeared. Most of the other kids had moved on to different towns and cities in fear of being the next to disappear. However, he was - had been - too stubborn and refused to be driven out by a few untrustworthy stories. Now though he regretted his inflexibility on the matter despite his only friend trying to persuade him otherwise._

_Now that he felt much more awake he dragged his eyes open to take in his surroundings. His eyes swivelled to take in all the details of the area he occupied. On inspection he found himself in a cell like room with no windows and just a single heavy steel door with no way of opening it from his side. He could clearly picture the bolts and locks that were sure to be in place on the other side. On the ceiling was a single bald bulb that was dim and constantly flickered, confusing his eyesight. Also in the corned to the left of the door was a camera mounted out of his reach, positioned in a way to record everything that happened in the prison room. The cell was square and around four foot in either direction, just large enough so that his young form could lie down and have his feet touch one side and the tips of his fingers the other. The walls, ceiling and ground were all a creation of solid cold concrete that was slowly sucking the warms out of him._

_He had only ever made one friend in his whole life, mainly due to his oddity of a desire for information. He had an incredible memory, someone had once told him it was called a photographic memory, and had an eye for details, liking to know everything that was going on around him at all times. This had made him an outcast among the outcasts. Deak, his friend, had been the only one willing to approach him, and they had eventually befriended each other, finding comfort in the similarities of both their situations. Both of them had been dumped in orphanages by their parents at young ages, but not so young that they could not remember the event. Also both of them had run away from the orphanages within a month of their arrival, preferring to live on the streets by their own rules. Deak had given him the ultimatum of meeting him the next morning to leave the city together or he would leave without him. He would guess he had already missed the deadline and wondered if Deak had made it out the city safely on his own._

_Looking down at himself he realised he was no longer dressed in his ragged yet warm layers of dirty clothing, but instead was in a vest top and three quarter trousers, both of which were white. As he pushed some of his red hair out of his eyes he also noticed it had been trimmed and was cleaned as it no longer clinging to his fingers from the grease. His feet were bare and cold from the freezing floor and he drew himself into a seated position, leaning against one of the walls and pulling his knees up to his chest in an attempt to conserve his warmth._

_However, he was quickly startled out of his thoughts when the door suddenly screeched as the bolts that he had anticipated were dragged into the unlocked position and then the door slammed open. By this point he was already standing, his back pressed into the concrete wall and his arms raised ready to defend himself. But there was no way he could defend himself against the monstrosity of a man that stepped through the doorway and just reached straight past the spindly struggling arms and grabbed him by his hair, proceeding to drag him from his prison and down a white corridor on the other side. One of many, he later found. He soon found himself amongst a group of other kids also being 'guided' through the maze by their hair. The closest was a girl a little younger than him in looks, and with long dark hair that gleamed green in the right light._

_Half way through their journey two other kids passed them, walking in the opposite direction. They had two men escorting them, one in front and one behind. The smaller of the two was tiny and had the palest skin he had ever seen with dishevelled brown hair framing his face. Two grey orbs sat in place of his eyes and they were overflowing with tears that ran down his cheeks leaving red wet tracks in their wake._

_The other had longish hair, long enough to rest comfortably on his shoulders. It was just as dark as the girl's that he had noted earlier but had blue highlights. The boy's face was set in a scowl and his skin tone and the angle of his eyes proved him to be of an Asian heritage. Despite his seemingly cold exterior, his hand was holding the other crying child's and every now and then he sent a worried look in the younger's direction. His anger was obviously directed at the two men with them, and the not the other boy._

_At the moment they passed, deep midnight blue eyes momentarily locked with his own, but then they had gone by and were out of sight._

Lavi jumped from his dream at the sudden pain in his head. With a yelp he straightened to find he was at the centre of attention of the whole class. He, along with Lenalee and 'Yuu-Chan', had headed back at the lesson changeover to go to chemistry, and upon arrival and with the lack of a teacher he had folded over to rest his head on top of his desk and fallen asleep. Now looking around he realised their teacher had arrived and did not look too impressed to have found one of his student sleeping during his lesson. From the fact that the board eraser was lying on the desk beside where his head had been, he realised the teacher had thrown the block at him, explaining the bump he could feel forming already on the back of his head.

"Oooooooooooooow! Komuuuuiiii!" He whined, earning a general giggle from the other students.

"No sleeping in my lessons, Lavi-Kun." Lavi received in a sickly sweet and therefore a contrastingly threatening tone.

The rest of the lesson was rather dull in comparison to Komui's normal lessons, something about Lenalee threatening not to bring him any coffee later if he did not behave himself on the first day back. So two hours later it was lunch break and Lenalee, Lavi and Kanda all headed to the lunch hall to meet up with Allen and a few others to eat together. They all occupied the average sized table next to the exit of the room and then each in turn went up to the hatch to grab their food.

Kanda was the second to go up and found himself standing before the gayest looking man he had ever met. His hair was pink, contrasting greatly with his dark skin, and tied back in many intricate plaits. Also he wore thick sun glasses, despite the dim lighting in the dining hall and kitchen beyond the hatch, which completely blocked out any view of his eyes.

"Che, soba." He ordered with no doubt or hesitation in his voice. The eccentric man blinked down at him for a second before a huge grin spread across his face and Kanda found himself half pulled through the hatch in a tight hug, practically being smothered by the cook's chest.

"Sooooooooooooo cute! I'll cook some up for you right this minute! Wait right there!" And with that the man let go of the slowly suffocating Kanda and dashed out of sight to complete the order leaving transfer gasping for breath. Chuckles from behind him caused Kanda to swivel on his heal to find Lavi sitting at the table laughing at the scene that had just taken place. His hand inched towards his hidden sword and the red head's single green gem, set into the grinning face, eyed the movement. The joyous sound soon came to an abrupt halt as the meaning behind the hands progress was processed by the boy's brain.

A few minutes later the cook, Jerry, returned with Kanda's meal and the boy sat at the same table as Lavi and Lenalee but as far from the red head as was possible.

-x-

"Hmm. I wonder where Allen-Kun is. He's usually one of the first ones here; he loves his food so much!" Lenalee pondered out loud as each of them finished their meals.

"Yeah, little Moyashi's gonna have to get here quick if he wants to eat. The kitchen stops serving in five minutes and lunch finishes in ten…" Lavi said trailing off. "Maybe he brought a packed lunch today? …No, he can't have, or his bag would've been the size of this room! Hmm…"

Whilst Lavi pondered over this Kanda put down his chopsticks as he had finished his soba, and moved on to drink his herbal tea that he had brought from a vending machine on the way to school that morning.

"Well why don't you go check in the student council room, see if he's hanging around or sleeping in there?" Lenalee suggested. "I need to leave early to get brother's coffee and then help set up the training room." She paused with a thoughtful expression for a moment before continuing still looking a little distracted. "Unless…" She shook her head as though clearing it of thoughts and returned her attention to the two boys. "Take Kanda-Kun with you Lavi, you can show him some more of the school on the way there and bring him to the training area when the bell goes. You'll need to guide Allen there anyway if you find him." With Lavi's agreement, Kanda was forced to follow the two out of the mess hall, where Lenalee went one way and he continued to follow the red head in the opposite direction towards the student council room.

-x-

"No, I couldn't find him anywhere." Lavi said soberly, and Lenalee chewed on her lip, glancing around the underground gym, reserved especially for class X. No luminous white hair stood out amongst the other students and she felt her worry quadruple.

"But where could he have gone? You don't think…?"

"No!" Lavi quickly stepped in. "He's got good control over him now, nothing like that will happen again."

"Would you two stop being so damn cryptic! You're doing my head in!" Kanda barked out. He had been taken on a wild goose chase all around the school looking for this Allen character, only for Lavi to give up and lead him to the gym for their 'PE' lesson. He was thoroughly pissed off, to put it lightly. Lenalee and Lavi jumped, having completely forgotten about the transfer's presence in their worry. Lenalee turned to the swordsman and seemed to choose her words carefully before beginning her explanation.

"We already told you about Allen's… erm… condition?" She said, seemingly in want of a better word. At Kanda's irritated sigh accompanied by a curt nod she continued. "Well he has a total of four personalities. His first and main personality is just Allen. He's always innocent and really friendly. A real sweet kid…" She seemed to lose herself in thoughts and Lavi took over.

"Yeah, well, all of Allen's personalities as a whole aren't so innocent really. One of them we even nicknamed Dark! I'm telling you, I have nightmares over his laugh! And just so you're pre-warned, never, and I mean _never_ challenge him to a game of poker!" Lavi finished dramatically. Lenalee took over the explanation again.

"Well you don't really need to worry so much about dark any more, as we said before; Allen's managed to combine with Dark, so now they're one personality. Of course there comes in the fact that Allen isn't so innocent anymore."

"Allen's personalities, in a way, were a coping technique. He has so many bad memories that only certain aspects of his personality could deal with some of them, so they split. The main personality: Allen was left free of all the bad memories as a sort of camouflage to fit in with normal people. However, when he combined with Dark, as well as gaining Dark's qualities, he also gained the memories that personality had been keeping hidden."

"It took Allen nearly two months to talk again, let alone look us in the eye." Lenalee whispered.

"Some of the things they did to him were simply… Monstrous." Lavi said, disgust lacing each of his words heavily. "But that aside," he continued after the moment of gloom had passed, "his third personality is… erm, well; we never really came up with a name for it. Not properly, anyway. It refers to itself as Allen's mask though."

"In all our time with Allen, we have never seen an emotion pass across his face when 'Mask' is in control. Something to do with N.O.A.H. training him not to show emotions and that particular trait got passed to the 'Mask' aspect of his personality." Lenalee's voice wobbled a little over the other organisations name, but her voice was steady enough by the end of the sentence.

"You can always tell him apart from the main personality too. Allen constantly wears a ribbon around his neck. His mask, on the other hand, takes it off at the first opportunity it gets. 'Mask' also has the majority of the bad memories in him, and seems to be the personality with the best idea of the situation Allen as a whole is in. He's always berating us for something or other when we push Allen just that little bit too far…" Lavi trailed off with a guilty chuckle.

"Che, that still doesn't explain what you're so worried about, and what he needs to keep such tight control over." Kanda stated, his stance demanding an answer.

"Well those three personalities aren't the problem… It's his fourth that we are so worried about." Lenalee mumbled.

"As we said before, Allen survived the 14th experiment, and it seems that what it entailed was creating an alternate personality for the subject. His fourth personality refers to itself as The Fourteenth. It is everything that NOAH dreamed about. Just one problem though, the personality betrayed them. Their own creation turned against them, and, as you can imagine, they weren't exactly thrilled." Lavi said. "The Fourteenth killed all but two of NOAH's heads before being severely injured himself and having to retreat. After he got out of there, he went dormant for about a year, in which time Allen, Dark and Mask were left to defend for themselves. About a month into living on the streets, Allen was found by one of our Generals: Marian Cross. Cross took him in, with the promise of a home and training to become strong. Of course at that point he didn't know just how strong Allen already was. He lived as NOAH's pet for the three years from after the experiment was a success until he was freed from them." He sighed heavily before continuing further. "After he was deemed a success the NOAH took him under their wing, training them themselves to make him the best of the best of their agents, even going to the extent to consider him a family member. A reluctant family member, but family all the same. This is probably why they are so adamant on getting their revenge for the betrayal."

"Wait a minute; you just said he killed all but two of the NOAH heads! If that was true it would have been all over the news. Plus I know for a fact I saw just recently three of the old heads, they were all looking pretty good considering at least one of them are supposedly dead!" Kanda jumped in, getting extremely frustrated as their explanations only brought up more questions than answers.

"That's easily explained." Kanda's frustrated glare redirected towards the speaking dark haired girl. "It's another of their successful abomination of an experiment. They've found a way to make themselves artificially reincarnate. Through their Dark Matter Magique they've found a way to stop their souls moving on to whatever happens after death, and force it into a new body. We believe the body then takes about six months give or take, to adjust to the soul, and during that time it also reforms to take on the same appearance as their original body took." Kanda spat out an ugly curse and glared at the floor.

"I take it what this Allen has to keep such strong control over is The Fourteenth then?" He muttered.

"Yeah… Around a year after Cross brought Allen here, he lost control." Lenalee whispered just as quietly, shivering at what Kanda could only presume to be the memory of what had happened.

"It… wasn't pretty. Let's leave it at that." Lavi said firmly. Kanda was not happy with being left hanging like that, but could tell from the rabbit's face he would not be getting any more out of the red head. At least, for the time being.

Silence ensued for a few minutes as Lavi and Lenalee regained their composure. Then a boy around their age, with thick glasses that reflected the light, blocking his eyes from view, walked up to them from across the gymnasium.

"Lenalee-San, Lavi-San." He said cheerfully in greeting. "You haven't seen Allen-Kun around, have you?"

"No… haven't seen him since this morning, when I dropped him off for his first lesson." Then seeing the boy staring unsubtly in curiosity at Kanda, Lavi grinned at the opportunity to cause some mischief and lighten the mood. "Ah Yuu-Chan this is Johnny, he's in class X along with us, but sits at the front, that's why you haven't been introduced properly yet! And Johnny, this is dear Yuu-Ch-" Lavi came to an abrupt stop. He didn't move a muscle, and a single bead of sweat formed on the back of his neck and then slowly trickled down his back beneath his clothing. The urge to shiver was immensely impulsive, but he refrained in fear of cutting himself. After all, a blade as sharp as the katana currently being pressed against his throat would not need a lot of force to slice through the soft flesh of his neck, and just a little more pressure to pass swiftly through the bone and his spinal cord.

"Don't. Call. Me. By. That. Name." Kanda enunciated with incredible care, but the dark tone to his words was in no way missed by those present. "Do I make myself clear?" He continued. Lavi did not respond, and the swordsman slowly became aware of the strange stillness of the room around him. Glancing up with glaring eyes, he found that the whole room had their undivided attention fixed on him and the sword in his hand. All of them also had their own hands gripping their own weapons of various types and forms. Their narrowed eyes took in his scowling form, and they all slowly approached him and Kanda seriously considered retreating for a second before his face hardened further and he removed the sword from the red head's throat and stood his ground, sword at the ready.

"H-hey guys, its fine. Yuu-Chan here was just showing me the importance of always being on guard. Isn't that right Yuu-Chan!" Lavi stuttered out throwing a desperate look to Kanda, practically begging him to agree. The swordsman was just about to let the red head know just how little he needed the teen's pathetic help when suddenly a shrill shriek filled the air and with the initial shock everyone present threw their hands over their ears. After a brief second the sound stopped and then repeated. Kanda became aware that it was some kind of alarm.

Everyone in the gym seemed to gather into pre-organised groups of threes and fours and stood below one of many numbers printed onto the far wall. In the rush, Lenalee grabbed his arm and took him over to the number one where Lavi was already standing.

"You can come in our group for now." She called out over the alarm. "Allen's part of our group too you know…" She returned to her nervous habit of chewing on her lower lip.

The shrill notes of the alarm was suddenly cut off causing the eerie feeling of deafness, before the door slammed open and Komui strode in with Reever and Hevlaska running behind him to keep up. He came to a halt in the middle of their lines and turned abruptly. To face them.

"Teams one to four are needed for immediate back up for Exorcist General Allen Walker. He's a few miles from here, and is currently facing three NOAH branch leaders. Identities: Rhode Kamelot, Tyki Mikk and a third yet to be confirmed. Team one is to go ahead, teams two, three and four are to head to the garage; the vehicles are already prepared. Dismissed." The resounding 'Hai' of all the teams rang through the air and everyone rushed to get to their specified locations or get out of the teams in action's way. Glancing in the direction of Lenalee, Komui noted the slight tilt of her head indicating Kanda who stood next to her. With the nod of his head he confirmed that the swordsman was fine joining their team for the time being. With this consent she ushered the two male members of her team out the door towards the outside.

* * *

><p>Thanks again to those who reviewed on the last chapter and hope everyone reviews again!<br>xxx


	4. Reunion

**My present from me to you this Christmas!**

Thank you to these people for reviews on chapter 3:  
>Coribigale; inawe; CrimsonQueen24; Allena Moyashi Walker; KingRabbit; Kumuka95; BlueStar1937; SenpaiNoSasuke; Animeloverx175; omgothello; I Love Lollipops; Kurami-chan; Tabi Caracu; Eskarina Rozemblum; joshiZcheri; kuu razill kussia; Nura 0; Shannon.<p>

* * *

><p>Broken Faith<br>Chapter 4 – Reunion

_Lenalee sniffled. She could not understand what had happened. One minute she had been looking for her brother after they had been separated at the market, and the next she had stumbled across the strange site. A young boy with bright red hair, only a little older than her, was lifted by two men and shoving into a bag that the taller one swiftly threw onto his shoulder. It was as they turned to leave the alley that they spotted her watching them and the shorter one, the one that was to carrying the bagged boy, came at her and held a nasty smelling dirty cloth to her mouth._

_The next thing she knew, she was waking up in a tiny concrete room with no windows and a locked door. And it was _cold_! She had spent a long time in that cell. At first she had screamed out for her brother. However when no one ever came for her she was reduced to a sobbing mess and she curled upon herself in the corner crying in fear._

_A long time later the door opened and a big man stepped into her cell and started yelling at her to get up. This scared her even more than being alone and she started crying again, only for the man to grab her by one of her pigtails and pull her out the room. She soon found herself being dragged along alongside a lot of other kids around her age, all of them looking bewildered and scared by what was going on. She also spied the red haired boy from before, who stared intently at two boys that were being led in the opposite direction to them._

_At the end of the journey down the white corridor, she and the other children were let loose into a large square white room, empty other than the benches that lined the four blank walls. At first no one knew quite what to do with themselves, but then they all seemed to gain some confidence with the lack of any adults and began to talk among themselves. Lenalee went up to the red head and introduced herself shyly._

"_Hello, my name is Lenalee. What is your name?" She questioned quietly._

"_Don't have one." He replied gruffly, green eyes twinkling and a street kid accent distorting his words, a complete contrast to her proper speech. Her brother would have scolded her for using such slang, and the only noticeable thing to comment of her voice was the slight Asian accent that seeped through her carefully constructed sentence. However, looking past the differences, she was shocked by his response._

_After a few minutes in the room several adults re-entered and took a child each at random before leaving the room with them. None of the children taken returned, and the red head was amongst the second group to leave. It was later that the last few stragglers, including herself, were collected, but they were informed that time had run out and they would be needed tomorrow instead. She, along with the others, was taken back to the cell she had originally awoken in._

_-x-_

_Lenalee woke up to a big burly man entering her cell and dragging her out with a firm hold on her upper arm. He took her down the corridor again, much in a similar manor to the last time, but this time the kids that surrounded her sported bandages and some sobbed quietly in pain._

_They soon reached the end of the corridor but took a different turning to last time, and a few minutes later she found herself out in the open with the rain beating down upon her. Soon she was shoved into the back of one of the waiting vans, and as she sat up she realised it was not accommodated to seat people as the area was bare with no seats and seatbelts that her brother was always doubly reminding her to put on._

_Soon enough the back of the van was full with twelve other kids and it set off, the van roaring to life and causing them all to quiver with the vibrations of the engine. It was then that Lenalee found herself staring into the green depths of the same red heads eye as before, except that of course was the difference that caused her to shake for a whole new reason. The red head's left eye was tightly bandaged and still the white material had a red stain which was slowly spreading..._

Lenalee shook her head to 'get her head out the clouds' and paid more attention to the direction she was heading. Ironically the saying actually had a double meaning in her case as her Magique boots gave her incredible abilities, one of them which was currently in use allowed her to fly through the air, the little butterfly wings just above the heels held her weight and propelling her forth towards her destination.

Not far below her Lavi sat on the end of his extendable hammer with a 'bemused' Kanda at his side. Of course bemused did not even begin to cover the expression on the Asian's face at present and Lenalee was hard pressed not to giggle at the furious frown that seemed deeper than ever. The new member of class X did not having any appropriate uses of his Magique to get him to the site where Allen was reportedly facing off against three N.O.A.H. executives on his own, and so instead had had to 'hitch' a lift with the fiery red head.

Just the thought of Allen, one of her closest friends, facing such a threat on his own made her stomach churn in fear. During her years at the Black Order she had seen her fair share of members leaving on missions and never returning, unless in a body bag counted. This of course made her much more appreciative of the time she had with her friends and her brother. Even though she was optimistic by nature, she still knew to live every moment as if it were her last.

Eventually the sounds of a battle announced their arrival, and she, Lavi and Kanda all descended rapidly until their feet were on solid ground once more. Quickly taking in their surroundings, they followed the noises to find their comrade.

They all found themselves in the grounds of an abandoned warehouse. The building itself was made from metal panelling that was rusted to the point where it looked to be on the verge of collapse. The windows had been smashed in most likely years before, and the door was leaning off its hinges. The grounds were not in any better of a condition. The concrete was cracked and old with over grown tree roots and sturdy weeds braking through its surface. A chain fence, with fierce barbed wire covering the top plentifully, surrounded the compound, and broken bottle glass, crisp packets and takeaway packaging littered the ground also. Over all the impression was dismal, rundown and made them want to finish their business quickly so they could leave the place as well as the immediate area.

The three Black Order members made their way cautiously around the edge of the structure to see a blindingly white cloaked figure with a mask shrouding his face. He was fighting ruthlessly against three grey skinned individuals, each of whom had golden eyes that glittered maliciously in the afternoon sun.

A girl, who in appearance alone was the youngest of the three N.O.A.H., was twiddling a sharpened candle in her fingers. She was surrounded by another hundred or so, all in the same condition, and all pointing at the cloaked form. Every now and then one of her hands would shook out in his direction in exaggerated boredom and one of the sharp wax objects would hurtle towards him.

A very proper looking man, wearing a black velvet top hat, stood observing the battle alongside her. A black and purple butterfly rested on his shoulder. It belonged to the same species as the dense cloud of other butterflies that swarmed the clown like shape of the Black Order General. The flesh hungry beasts' teeth chattered, already mimicking how they would chew through his skin.

A second man, but with a shabby appearance when compared to the one with the butterfly, was fighting General Walker fist to claw, his skin golden in places, where it had gained armour qualities. Whenever the two collided, a bolt of pure energy erupted between them, shocking the younger agent. His un-clawed hand was already developing a twitch from over exposure to the electricity.

The two observing N.O.A.H. were quick to notice the new presences on the battle field, but a wicked smirk from the girl they could identify as Rhode Camelot showed her intentions to play with them.

"Allen-Kun!" She called out, and the named boy visibly stiffened before having to dodge another strike from the burly man. "It's been so long since we last spent some quality time together!" She cooed. "Do you remember how I used to skewer your left eye onto a dango stick? Oh, your screams were always sooooo beautiful..." Sighing dreamily, she glanced towards Lavi in particular, staring specifically at the eye patch hiding his own deformity from view. The red head's hands shook dangerously at his sides, his left still clenched around his Magique encrusted hammer.

"Or the way I just loved watching you shuddered beneath me as I shoved needle after needle into your soft flesh...?" The one they knew as Tyki Mikk joined in, catching on to what Rhode was doing.

"Or the way you continued to call out for help long after your only source was gone. 'Mana! Mana!'" Rhode imitated spitefully.

Allen froze to the spot and a violent shiver coursed down his spine, visible to everyone despite the bulkiness of his Magique cloak.

Kanda also froze.

Mana. There was only one Mana he knew of, and he could most definitely be associated with N.O.A.H.. But that meant... _No. He can't be the same Allen! The Allen I knew is dead!_ He berated himself, but somewhere in his mind the gears were already turning and the old silhouette of his cell mate, and only friend, created a ghostly image terrifyingly similar upon the rigid standing body of General Allen Walker.

Why had he not seen it before? And the name! Walker, Mana Walker... Allen Walker!

The desperate swordsman stepped forwards, his legs shaking, terrified by the revelation that had just struck him, and inwardly praying for it to be some kind of sick misunderstanding, a horrifying mistake even.

"Allen..." He croaked out. The boy remained stock still, before turning round to face him with such speed that Kanda did not even see the movement. One second his back was to him, and the next two pain filled silver orbs were staring searchingly into his own eyes.

And that was when Kanda knew.

No one had eyes like that other than _his_ Allen. No one could own such impossibly expressive eyes that could see into your very soul, read you like a book, and then love you despite everything they saw. No one but Allen. _His_ Allen.

Kanda did not know what to do. He did not know what to say to the boy he knew from all those years ago, from the darkest moments of his life, and who now began to shake so bad he looked more like he was vibrating. And he most certainly did not know how to react when he held his head in his hands, clutching fistfuls of hair so hard that his fists (noticing now that his Magique had deactivated) turned white with the strain, and then screamed.

The scream tore through everyone. Even the N.O.A.H. flinched and brought their hands to their ears. All their weapons crumbled as their concentration failed them in the sheer enormity of Allen's pain.

However Lenalee and Lavi had experienced something very similar once before.

Allen had done almost an exact replica of this when he had merged with Dark Allen. The previous experience was nothing compared to the current raw emotion that clung to the current heart stopping cry, but it was enough for them to react quicker than everyone else who seemed rooted to the spot.

When Allen collapsed, still screaming, they were there to catch him. Lavi cradled his self claimed little brother to him, burying the boy's head into his own shoulder to muffle the cries as he stroked deft fingers through the soft white hair. Lenalee stood protectively at his side, biting her lip till it bled, and tears washing her face clean of makeup. It seemed a long time later to all when Allen finally fell still and quiet as death, unconscious in Lavi's arms.

Rhode wrapped her arms around herself shakily, and turned her golden gaze upon Kanda, really looking at him this time. To his horror recognition suddenly burst to life and the knowledge gleamed threateningly within the metallic yellow depths.

"I see now." She said breathlessly, drawing everyone's attention. "It's Yuu. Kanda Yuu. The boy who left little Allen-Kun behind!" Her voice slowly came to reflect her cruel glee at the new occurrence. "You really are a nuisance, aren't you Yuu? We were trying to draw out our brother, but you just had to go and upset Allen all in the wrong way. And look what you've done now. Looks like someone's overloaded his circuits and it'll be a while before we hear anything from him again..." Rhode finished with a wistful tone, looking with all intent and purposes as if she was disappointed with the outcome.

"There's nothing left for us to stick around for Rhode, we'd best be heading back." Tyki stated, seemingly just as disappointed with the way things had ended.

Rhode huffed and waved her hands. A chequered door with a crown perched on top materialised out of thin air and she opened it. Tyki immediately exited with a brief tipping of his hat in farewell.

"Skin, time to go." Rhode called out to the final member of their group who mumbled something about sweets before following Tyki's example and left. Rhode then stepped through the door and turned round only to blow a kiss in the Black Order Agents' direction. "Get well soon Allen-Kun!" She called cheerfully. She then pulled the door shut, and into nonexistence, behind her.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the previous reviews, and please do me the honours again! Pretty please?<br>xxx


	5. POLL

Poll

I've decided that I'm going to concentrate for a month at a time on each fanfiction, getting as many new chapters out during this time as I can.

In April I'm going to be concentrating on **Lord of Dragons and Riders** (a Merlin / Inheritance fanfiction).

However for May, I've set up a poll on my author page for all you lovely readers to vote on your favourite fanfiction!

So please vote! xxx


	6. PETITION

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on the following website:

www. change  
>. org<br>/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#

(remove the line gaps and spaces)


End file.
